


songs, and stories told

by recordmachined



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I can't seem to write anything but fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recordmachined/pseuds/recordmachined
Summary: Little stories inspired by Queen songs.





	1. doing all right

**Author's Note:**

> This is similar to the music drabble challenge. I get a million different ideas for ficlets while listening to music and I just needed an excuse to write about these four dorks. Will mostly be fluff and getting together fics because I'm a sap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [Doing All Right](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqP8xLF3TE4)

The scent of freshly cut grass kindled his nostrils, as Brian's eyes fluttered open from an impromptu nap. He inhaled deeply, the warm afternoon air making him delightfully drowsy. He blinked open his eyes, and his gaze cast on the clear blue sky above. The odd bird chirped on a tree, and the sound of water trickling in a nearby fountain filled his ears.

Brian smiled to himself, feeling altogether relaxed, lying on his back on a soft blanket in the grass.

He turned his head to the left and glanced down at the blonde head resting on his shoulder. His smile widened and shifted lower so he could press a fleeting kiss on the golden brown hair.

Roger stirred slightly and turned on his side, curling into Brian. He tilted his head up, peering at Brian through heavy-lidded eyes.

"Feeling better?" Brian asked.

Roger lifted one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. Brian rolled his eyes affectionately and sat up.

Roger had been uncharacteristically agitated that morning. He had been agitated ever since the day Tim had decided to leave them. Brian had imagined himself to have been the upset one and not Roger. Roger, who was always so carefree and met every new day with unbridled bravado.

And yet, here he was.

He had dragged Roger out of his flat that morning and bundled him into their van. They drove for about two hours, during which Roger huffed and puffed until Brian drove them a little out of the city. Curiosity got the better of him as he fell silent, looking out the window.

Eventually, when Brian pulled alongside a large garden, he frowned. "Where the hell are we?"

Brian didn't answer and began pulling out a blanket from the van.

"Bri," Roger whined. "What are we doing we here?"

"We are going to relax," Brian answered, locking the van before walking into the garden. He didn't wait for the other man, knowing Roger would follow.

The place was mostly empty, and Brian found a secluded spot where he spread the blanket on the grass, toed off his clogs and laid down. Roger watched him with a scowl before following suit. Soon the warm air and calm surroundings lulled them into sleep.

Brian had hoped Roger would wake up feeling cheery, but there was still a tiny frown etched on his forehead.

"Stop worrying so much, Rog," Brian reassured him. "We'll be all right."

"Will we?" Roger questioned, sitting up next to Brian. "We have a gig coming up next month, and we don't have a singer or a bass player."

"We'll cancel the show," Brian reasoned.

"No, we can't! How are you so calm about this?"

"Something will work out, Rog."

"You can't be sure of that." Roger pouted, looking away.

A gentle breeze blew, ruffling his hair and Brian felt the strongest urge to tuck it behind his ear. Instead, he wrapped his arm around Roger's shoulders, giving him a squeeze.

"It's not like you to be so worried," Brian observed. "What's the matter?"

Roger chewed on his lower lip before meeting Brian's gaze, uncharacteristically anxious. "What if this is it? What if this is the end?"

"It won't be," Brian said. "I promise."

"You can't promise that," Roger said, smiling nonetheless.

"Of course, I can," Brian stated. "Now c'mon, we should head back. Freddie said he wanted to talk to us."

Roger groaned. "He's going to be livid since I missed my shift at the stall this morning."

Brian laughed, standing up and dusting his trousers. "Let's go."

Later, when Freddie all but invited himself into their band, Roger glanced at Brian, his blue eyes wide with surprise and hope. Brian huffed out a laugh and knew they would be all right.


	2. get down, make love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [Get Down, Make Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inhExqvtztE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ficlets continue, and today I've chosen the least subtle song of them all.

Brian stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, leaving a wake of steam behind him. His dark curls were damp around his shoulders, droplets of water dripping from the tips and cascading down his naked chest.

Roger all but moaned at the sight. Brian smirked at him, taking slow steps towards the bed.

Roger, who had already showered, was under the covers, naked and waiting. He held up the edge of the duvet for Brian to join him.

Brian untied the towel from his waist, letting it drop on the floor before he slid under the covers. Roger shifted closer, pressing his body flush against Brian's. He weaved his fingers through Brian's curls, draping his other arm around his waist before pressing their lips together.

Brian wrapped one arm around Roger's back and moved the other into Roger's hair, his slender fingers tangling through the golden strands. He leaned over, pressing Roger into the soft mattress as they kissed. He licked his way into Roger's mouth, sucking on his lower lip as they moved against each other.

Brian trailed his lips down Roger's neck, kissing and biting the soft skin. Roger moaned, his fingers clawing desperately at Brian's back.

"Brian, please," Roger breathed, his voice hoarse.

"What do you want?" Brian asked in between kisses. He brought his lips back to Roger's, kissing him slowly, sweetly. "Tell me what you want."

Roger panted into his mouth. "Want you," he whispered, kissing Brian's neck. He brought his arms around Brian's waist before slipping them lower, fingers digging into his bum encouragingly.

Brian didn't need to be told twice. They kissed slowly as Brian prepared him. Roger's breath hitched at the feel of Brian's fingers. Brian worked him until he was begging for more.

With one glance down at Roger, who nodded, Brian thrust his hips forward, the overwhelming heat and tightness causing a moan to escape his parted lips. With heavy-lidded eyes, he braved a glance down at Roger.

His cheeks were flushed red, and swollen lips were parted in a gasp. His blonde was hair splayed on the pillow around his head, and his bright blue eyes meet Brian's from under his ridiculously long eyelashes.

Brian's heart stuttered in his chest.

As Brian stared, Roger blushed further. "Why did you stop?" He asked, sliding his hands down Brian's arms. When Brian didn't answer, Roger looked away, hiding his face behind his arm, uncharacteristically shy. "You're staring, Bri."

Brian laughed, pushing Roger's arm away before dipping down and kissing him deeply, his thumb stroking Roger's cheek. "I can't help it, love," he smiled against Roger's lips. "You're beautiful."

Roger swallowed the sudden lump his throat, blinking his eyes rapidly. He snapped his hips forward, urging Brian to move. Brian complied and thrust his hips, pushing into Roger.

Their slow movements eventually grew frantic as Roger threw his head back against the pillow, soft whimpers falling from his lips. Brian buried his face in Roger's neck, his hips snapping faster.

"Fuck, Brian," Roger moaned.

Brian reached down and took hold of him, stroking until Roger was crying out his name in between moans and coming all over his fingers. The sight of Roger coming undone with his head thrown back was enough for Brian to tip over the edge as he collapsed on top of Roger, catching his breath.

Roger laid motionless beneath him, flushed and spent.

They both groaned when Brian pulled out from where he was buried in Roger and fell next to him on the bed.

Roger scooted closer, tangling their legs and burying his face in Brian's hair. Brian slid his arm around Roger's shoulders while reaching for the towel on the floor to clean them up. As he tossed the towel aside, he could feel Roger's breath evening out. He pressed a kiss on Roger's forehead before drawing the covers over them.

"Love you," Roger murmured sleepily against his neck.

"Love you too, angel," Brian whispered back, letting his eyes fall shut and sleep come over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, I wrote smut. I haven't written smut in a long time and this came out rather fluffy. But hey, Maylor seems to bring out the sap in me. As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Kudos and comments make me super happy! And, this is my [tumblr](http://new-purple-shoes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
